1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wigs and, more particularly, to a wig that can be borne against a user's head with a selectively variable pressure.
2. Background Art
Wigs have been worn for decades for many different reasons. Some wearers enjoy the convenience of donning a wig to allow instantaneous selection of a hair style and/or color without the inconvenience associated with maintaining and styling the wearer's natural hair. The wigs may be worn over the wearer's natural hair that may have a substantial length. Alternatively, a wearer may choose to closely crop his/her hair to allow a closer conformance of the wig to the wearer's scalp.
Wigs worn in this fashion do have some drawbacks. One of the most significant problems with wigs is that they tend to shift on a wearer's head, particularly when the wearer engages in certain activities and/or is exposed to the elements, such as high winds, etc.
One attempted solution to this problem is to tightly conform the head-engaging surface on the wig to the wearer's head. A certain amount of elasticity may be built into the wig to accommodate some size variation. However, head sizes may vary significantly from one wearer to the next. It is not practical to keep on hand all hair styles and colors in the many anticipated sizes that may be needed. Thus, inventory control becomes problematic. From the standpoint of the purveyor, excess inventory of certain wig styles and colors may remain on hand; whereas, from a consumer standpoint, desired styles and colors may not be available, whereby the potential purchaser is left with the options of either not making the purchase or settling for a product that is less than optimal.
A further problem with this design is that the head-engaging layer, if stretchable, may eventually lose its memory. The material may stretch to the point that it is no longer practical to wear the wig, which necessitates a further purchase. This problem is aggravated when the wig is worn over lengthy hair and subsequently worn over hair that has been cut to a significantly shorter length. The wig may stretch permanently to accommodate the mass of longer hair and may thereafter fit loosely upon the wearer's head with the hair cropped.
In short, it is very difficult to make available to consumers a range of hairstyles and colors in wigs that will snugly embrace a wearer's head without uncomfortable pressure over a relatively lengthy useful life.
Oftentimes, persons will have localized hair loss or thinning hair, whereas the hair may be relatively full at other areas. This condition may be the result of natural hair loss or hair loss induced by use of topical chemicals or chemicals used during medical treatment.
Heretofore, the main option to address such conditions has been to wear a full wig that covers not only the troubled areas but the areas where there is thick hair. An individual may opt to closely crop all of his/her hair or leave the natural hair at a substantial length.
In the latter case, one contends with the difficulty of avoiding shifting of the wig on the head. In the former case, the cutting of the hair commits the individual to either wearing a wig at all times or exposing hair that is cut to a length that is much less than desirable.
By wearing a full wig, the wearer also contends with other problems associated with the full coverage of the scalp region. That is, provision must be made to prevent shifting of the wig. Further, the wig, regardless of its construction, causes some level of discomfort in terms of irritation and confining heat on the user's head.
The industry continues to seek out wig designs that overcome one or more of the above problems. Notwithstanding this effort, in a very mature industry, at least the above problems persist.